1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for dispensing a composition, and more particularly, to a dispenser that generates a plurality of use and efficacy indicators as a result of the composition's contact and interaction with the dispenser.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Users of consumer products typically purchase a composition to accomplish a specific household task. For example, a user may desire to spray a pest control agent within or outside of a home to control pests. Alternatively, a user may purchase an air freshening device to fragrance and/or deodorize a home. In some instances, it is desirable to dispense a composition instantly, e.g., dispensing a pest control composition onto a pest to exterminate the pest. In other instances, it is desirable to dispense a composition over a prolonged period of time to achieve a desired outcome, e.g., dispensing a fragranced composition in a room of a home to continually provide a pleasant smell therein. In yet other instances, it is desirable to dispense a composition that provides both an instantaneous result followed by an extended action of the same or another composition to accomplish a longer term result.
Unfortunately, many consumer compositions are only active, instant action compositions that are efficacious for a short period of time upon release from a reservoir or are passive, continuous action compositions that are efficacious for prolonged periods of time from a pre-charged substrate. Each system has advantages over the other. For example, active systems enable a user to quickly release a desired amount of an insecticide or a fragrance into the environment to repel/knockdown insects or overcome a strong odor. However, these spikes in composition intensity usually decay rapidly. On the other hand, passive systems typically have a relatively continuous emission of a composition with a more subtle decay in the intensity of the composition compared to active systems.
Some have sought to combine active and passive systems to take advantage of the controlled release of active systems and the sustained release of passive systems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,348, a dispensing device is disclosed that dispenses a spray directly into the air and into an absorbent member. The dispensing device includes an aerosol container and an overcap disposed on a top of the aerosol container. The overcap includes a vented cylindrical sidewall and a vented top portion. A plunger element engages a valve stem on the container and extends through the top portion of the overcap. The plunger includes two ports formed on opposing sides thereof. Two absorbent carrier members are disposed within an upper portion of the overcap around the plunger element. The carrier members are substantially semicircular in cross-section and are spaced around the plunger in such a way as to create two diametrically opposing passageways. Upon activation of the plunger element, fragrance is released out of the ports and through the opposing passageways into the atmosphere. The overcap may also be turned 90 degrees so that the ports and passageways do not align, such that when the plunger is activated spray is released out of the ports directly into the carrier elements. Additional ports may be provided in the plunger so that the spray can be released through the passageways and onto the carrier members simultaneously.
Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,519 simultaneously sprays an air-treating composition into the air for instant air treatment and for recharging an absorbent element for continuous air treatment. The device includes an overcap for an aerosol container that includes a cylindrical vented wall and an actuator button with a passageway in communication with a valve stem of the aerosol container. The absorbent member is disposed within the overcap. When the device is activated, the air-treating composition passes a plurality of outlets formed in the passageway before being discharged through a spray orifice and into the air. The plurality of outlets direct a portion of the air-treating composition onto the absorbent member for subsequent passive treatment of the air. A preferred embodiment includes four outlets spaced at 90 degree intervals around the passageway. Alternatively, the outlets could be formed in the valve stem of the aerosol container instead of in the passageway.
Similarly, an additional vapor dispensing device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,759 includes multiple delivery mechanisms for fragrance release. The dispensing device includes a continuous delivery mechanism with an emanator in communication with a reservoir, for delivering a first continuous passive release of fragrance. The dispensing device also includes an on-demand delivery mechanism for delivering an instantaneous burst of fragrance. Additionally, activation of the on-demand delivery mechanism produces a second continuous passive release of fragrance by depositing a portion of the fragrance burst onto the continuous delivery mechanism or a second surface. The combination of the first and second passive releases creates a release of fragrance that is of a higher intensity than the fragrance released by the continuous delivery mechanism alone.
Another system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,254 includes an aerosol container that is designed to be used immediately (e.g., actively) and utilizes an additional component provided in the form of a separate gel cartridge to provide passive diffusion. This system requires the use of two separate components to accomplish passive and active diffusion, which results in the user having to purchase the separate components to meet their active and passive dispensing needs. The consumer is also required to monitor both components for depletion in order to make sure the system is operating in the correct manner.
One particular obstacle with respect to both passive and active dispensing systems is notification to the user that the composition has been actively released in conjunction with notification that the composition is continuing to provide the desired effect for a time period after the initial release (e.g., passive release). Some prior art systems provide an initial indicator that the composition is in use when the system is first turned on, set-up, or otherwise provided to the user at its initial use stage. In some instances, notification is provided to the user via an audible indicator. In other instances, notification is provided to the user via a visual indicator.
Difficulties arise through the use of some visual and audible indicators, however. For example, in some instances, the audible and visual indicators are transitory and generally do not provide the user any indication of continued efficacy. In other instances, the visual indicators are electronic and provided in the form of an LED or other light. In these systems, the LED is typically provided as a very small bulb that flashes quickly to indicate use. The bulbs may be difficult for some individuals to see due to size constraints on the bulb. Furthermore, bulbs are more expensive and add additional complication and expense to the manufacturing process of the systems.
In other systems, a spray may be generated during actuation. The spray may provide a visual indicator of the active emission status of the system. Unfortunately though, many systems spray into a housing that conceals the spray, and thus, the visual indicator is hidden.
Some prior art systems have attempted to overcome the aforementioned problems through the implementation of a use-up cue associated with the system. In these systems, the use-up cue is provided to indicate the use of a volatile through its life cycle. However, many use-up cues known in the prior art only monitor the passive aspects of the system and do not provide any indication or monitoring of an active aspect of the system.
In addition to the indicators provided by the system, one important aspect to a user's perception of the efficacy of the system is the appearance of and the type of substrate being utilized in the system. In particular, in systems that utilize a substrate having a non-absorbent appearance, users may perceive that a composition will not absorb into the substrate when applied, and will therefore not continually provide passive diffusion thereafter. Indeed, a user's perception of the absorption properties of solid substrates, whether correct or not, provides an indication that the substrate will not be effective in passively releasing the composition. Such systems may also result in ineffective or over-use because of the user's perceived need to overcome the deficiencies of the system by excessive instant spraying.
In contrast, a fabric, cloth, or paperboard-type substrate conjures a completely different perception to a user. For example, most users inherently understand that a composition sprayed onto a fabric-type substrate will first absorb into the substrate and provide an immediate active burst while also continuing to provide prolonged emission after the composition is initially sprayed onto the substrate. A common example familiar to many is when perfume is sprayed onto clothing. The perfume provides an aromatic burst at the time of spraying and the sprayed clothing continues to release aromatics throughout the day, or for a time period after the initial spray period.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that provides both active and passive diffusion from a single component and provides one or more indicators of the active and passive emission states. More preferably, such a system is non-electronic to simplify manufacturing and reduce costs. Further, such systems are also simpler to use and maintain by a user.
There is also a need to provide such a system that minimizes the need for multiple refills. More particularly, it is preferred that such a system only require a single refill that supplies a composition for both active and passive use.
There is a further need to provide a system that allows a user to easily actuate the system to provide both active and passive diffusion through one simple step. Further advantages can be realized when the user wants to refresh the passive diffusion aspect of the system after depletion. In particular, the user simply actuates the system additional times, which results in the system being refreshed and again providing both active diffusion and passive diffusion through one actuation step.
There is also a need to provide effective visual indicators to the user. More particularly, it is preferred that a system utilize portions thereof that effect passive and active diffusion to provide the visual indications of efficacy themselves. In such a system, parts are reduced and the communication of the operation and effectiveness of the system is simplified and intuitive to a user.